1. Field
The present invention generally relates to techniques for fault-monitoring in computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that determines a total whisker length for conductive whiskers on a circuit in a computer system.
2. Related Art
In an effort to reduce hazardous waste from electronic products, the lead content of plating used on circuits in some computer systems has been reduced or eliminated. Typically, pure tin or a high tin alloy is used instead. However, a disadvantage of these new plating materials is the growth of needle-like conductive tin crystals from tin-finished surfaces. These needle-like structures are commonly referred to as “whiskers.” When whiskers on a circuit grow to a critical length, there is an increased chance that they can cause electrical shorting between adjacent leads of a component, between leads of adjacent components on a circuit board, or between leads of a component and the traces on the circuit board, leading to damage or failure of the affected circuit. If a computer system administrator could be warned in advance that the total whisker length is approaching a critical length, the administrator may be able to take preventative measures such as swapping the affected circuit board(s), switching applications to a redundant computer system, or performing a service action to clean the whiskers.
Hence, what is needed is a method and system that determines a total whisker length for conductive whiskers on a circuit in a computer system without the above-described problems.